utsafandomcom-20200214-history
2016 University Life Awards
The 2016 University Life Awards were the 39th annual and took place in the UC III Ballroom on April 7, 2016 at 6:00pm, finishing around 8:20. The masters of ceremony were Mr. and Ms. UTSA Adrian Guajardo and Manojna Kintada. The theme was Brain, Courage, Heart, Home. The award selection committee was not listed on the program, but the co-chairs were Kelly Zoch and Sidney Montero. The ULAs are hosted by Student Government Association. Student Awards Most Outstanding Freshman *Winner: Kenneth Moore *Finalists: Shivam Patel, Kelly Zoch, Lekhya Kintada *Presenters: SGA President Ileana Gonzalez and Treasurer-elect Colton McDaniel Most Outstanding Sophomore *Winner: Isabella Beltri *Finalists: Biran Jallow, Terralyn Wilburn *Presenters: SGA President Ileana Gonzalez and Treasurer-elect Colton McDaniel Most Outstanding Junior *Winner: Jalen McKee *Finalists: Calandra Snowden, Velie-Velia Sando *Presenter: SGA Sophomore Senator Marcus Thomas Most Outstanding Senior *Winners (tie): Matthew Treviño, Ileana Gonzalez *Finalists: Ghada Ghannam, Chirag Buch *Presenter: SGA University College Senator Aileen Montana Most Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Jose Ignacio Garcia Zambrano *Finalists: James Pobanz, Jenica Santos, Darryl Wyrick *Presenters: SGA ULA Co-director Kelly Zoch and President-elect Andrew Hubbard Volunteer of the Year *Winner: Hugo Guerra *Finalists: Sarah Gorton, Jeremy Cash, Priscilla Wu *Presenter: VOICES President Tanique Burke Most Outstanding Resident Assistant *Winner: Talice Nieto *Presenters: SGA Vice President-elect William Trynoski and Business Affairs Chair Victoria Vasquez Greek Man and Woman of the Year *Winners: Torre Johnson (ΦBΣ) and Elizabeth Ayala (ΑΟΠ) *Presenters: Associate Director of Student Activities Jarvis Clark and Program Advisor for Fraternity and Sorority Life Julie Bunson, respectively Jane Findling Award *Winners: Manojna Kintada, Adrian Guajardo, Pavela Bambekova, Jalen McKee, Kimberly Redgate, Isabella Beltri, Jefferson Schilder, Tanique Burke, Kavina Patel *Presenter: Dean of Students Kevin Price Golden Feather Award *Winners: Ghada Ghannam, Matthew Treviño, Ileana Gonzalez, Chirag Buch, Jaswanth Kintada, Vinh-Son Nguyen, Jocelyn Carnicle, Keerthana Pakanati, Torre Johnson *Presenter: Vice President of Student Affairs Sam Gonzales Organization Awards Most Outstanding Service Program *Winner: For the Kids *Finalists: Omega Delta Phi, VOICES, Intersections *Presenter: SGA Secretary Lauren Lopez Outstanding Religious Awareness Program *Winner: Chabad on Campus *Finalists: Hillel, Muslim Students Association *Presenter: SGA Speaker of the Senate Jeff Schilder Outstanding Cultural Awareness Program *Winner: SAPNA *Finalists: Hispanic Student Association, Omega Delta Phi *Presenters: SGA Treasurer Jaswanth Kintada and Academic Affairs Chair and Sophomore Senator Terralyn Wilburn Most Outstanding Membership Development *Winner: For the Kids *Finalists: Business Student Council, Mexicanos en UTSA, Hispanic Student Association *Presenters: SGA Treasurer Jaswanth Kintada and Academic Affairs Chair and Sophomore Senator Terralyn Wilburn Outstanding New Registered Student Organization *Winner: GlobeMed *Finalists: Mexicanos en UTSA, Intersections, Black Lives Matter *Presenter: Director of Student Activities and Associate Dean of Students Barry McKinney Most Outstanding Organization Advisor *Winner: Amanda Perez *Finalists: Analicia Gonzales, Sarah Ullevig *Presenter: SGA COLFA Senator Victoria Rodriguez Outstanding Registered Student Organization *Winner: For the Kids *Finalist: Omega Delta Phi *Presenter: Director of Student Activities and Associate Dean of Students Barry McKinney Faculty/Staff Awards Distinguished Faculty Teaching Award *Winner: Dr. Zaid Haddad *Presenters: SGA ULA Co-director Sidney Montero and President-elect Andrew Hubbard Outstanding Academic Advisor *Winner: Jaylon Wilson *Finalist: Zaid Haddad *Presenter: Coordinator of Student Organizations Jessica Horace Outstanding Support Staff *Winner: Iselda Rodriguez *Finalists: Sarah Price, Karen Defee *Presenters: SGA Vice President Christian Kenney and (?) John Kaulfus Outstanding Professional Staff *Winner: Jessica Horace *Finalists: Jarvis Clark, Michelle Rocha *Presenter: Dr. John Kaulfus College Awards College of Architecture Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Donovan Linsey *Finalists: Elsa DeLeon, Stephen Barrett *Presenter: Associate Dean Suat Gunham College of Architecture Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Kristin Flores *Finalists: Nicole Thomas, Mary Minor *Presenter: Associate Dean Suat Gunham College of Business Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Karla Cruz *Finalists: Ashley Campos, Megan Malisani *Presenter: Director of Business Student Services Joey Ramos College of Business Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Andy Thomas *Presenter: COB Assistant Director of Career Services Peter Morales College of Education and Human Development Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Marisol Reyes *Finalists: Peggy Lynch, Marguerite Nutt *Presenter: COEHD Educational Specialist Amalia Guirao College of Education and Human Development Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Vanessa Sansone *Finalists: Hannah MacNaul, Vincent Carales *Presenter: Associate Vice Provost Maricela Oliva College of Engineering Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Patrick Stockton *Finalists: Jonathan Lwowski, Marilyn "MariPen" Yeatts *Presenter: Associate Dean Mark Appleford College of Engineering Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Paul (?) *Finalists: Mirunalini Thirugnanasambandam, Peyman Najafirad, Clemente Romero *Presenter: Associate Dean Mark Appleford College of Liberal and Fine Arts Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Saifa Pirani *Finalists: Ghada Ghannam, Matthew Treviño *Presenter: Associate Dean of Undergraduate Studies Steven Levitt College of Liberal and Fine Arts Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Lydia Light *Finalists: Raluca Owens, April Rodriguez *Presenter: Associate Dean Steven Levitt College of Public Policy Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Amado Montoya *Finalists: Maria Giovanna Valverde, Marcos Mendoza *Presenter: Associate Dean Robert Tillyer College of Public Policy Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Jesus Treviño *Finalists: Daniel Large, Sophia Worth *Presenter: Associate Dean Robert Tillyer College of Sciences Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Chirag Buch *Finalists: Charles Hammack, Akhil Padarti *Presenter: Dr. Jose Lopez-Ribot College of Sciences Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Jesus Romo *Finalist: Tristan Cofer *Presenter: Dr. Jose Lopez-Ribot Honors College Outstanding Student *Winner: Ghada Ghannam *Finalists: Melina Acosta, Matthew Treviño *Presenter: Honors Academic Advisor Stephen Cheney University College Outstanding Student *Winner: Charles Chikelu *Finalists: Brandon Welty, Victoria Vaughn *Presenter: UTSA Vice Provost and University College Dean Lawrence Williams Campus Recreation Awards Outdoor Adventurers of the Year *Winners: Sebastian Yrizar and Shakira Wingate *Presenters: Assistant Director of Outdoor Pursuits Dave Denny and Graduate Assistant Melanie Johnson, respectively Fitness and Wellness Participant of the Year *Winners: Clark Nwobu and Risa Kitaura *Presenter: Assistant Director of Club Sports Mario Rios Best Intramural Official of the Year *Winner: Dallas Johnson *Presenter: Club Sports Leader of the Year *Winner: Garrett Kneese *Presenter: Assistant Director of Club Sports Mario Rios Bobbie Walker Best Female and Male Intramural Athlete of the Year *Winners: Cristian Diaz and Jackilyn May *Presenter: Assistant Director of Intramural Sports Andrew Chadick Special Awards Orientation and Family Programs *2015 Orientation Leader of the Year: Terralynn Wilburn *2015 Director's Choice Award for Outstanding Peer Supervision: *2015 Roadrunner Camp Leader of the Year: Adrian Guajardo *Presenter: Director of Orientation and Transition Programs Lisa Alonzo Student Veteran Association *Winner: Judy Moreno *Presenters: Student Veteran Association officers Tyler Wynne and Victor Gonzalez Category:University Life Awards Category:2015-2016 at UTSA